


Лемурианская звезда

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Не убить, а похитить? Это сложнее. А значит, и дороже.





	Лемурианская звезда

Сообщение от Седого пришло глубокой ночью.

_«Желание ржавый 17»._

_«Рассвет»_ , – быстро набрал Баки.

_«Есть задание для Призрака. Колумбия, залив Ураба. Захват заложников»._

Баки удивился. Освобождение заложников? Задача не для одиночки, а Призрак всегда работал один, и Седой это знал.

_«Нам не удалось договориться с местными властями, поэтому освобождать заложников будут военные из Барранкильи. Возможны жертвы. Нужно вытащить одного из пассажиров до начала спасательной операции. Времени не больше суток»._

– Это-то понятно, – пробормотал Баки вслух. Времени всегда мало.

Итак, не убить, а вытащить? Это сложнее. А значит, дороже, и это плюс. Он колебался, рассеянно двигая мышкой. Был и минус. В прошлом месяце Баки словил пулю в левое плечо; работоспособность руки почти восстановилась, но он собирался дать ей на отдых еще неделю-другую. А тут сразу такая задачка... Но у Седого редко бывали простые заказы.

_«Количество пиратов известно?»_

_«Человек 5-7. Репутации у банды нет, скорее всего новички»._

А вот это обнадеживало. Новички, ухватившие слишком большой кусок – такое случается, дуракам тоже везет. Хорошая новость для него, но плохая для пленников: в руках непрофессионалов риск для заложников только возрастает.

Баки почесал в задумчивости нос и сделал последнюю попытку.

_«Рамлоу сейчас в Мексике. Он будет на месте быстрее»._

_«Нет. Мне нужен лучший. Доплату за срочность можешь назвать сам»._

Это решало дело. Ну, почти.

Баки потянулся к клавиатуре и после секундного размышления напечатал:

_«Согласен. Жду детали и фото»._

Полчаса ушло на сборы, и первым утренним рейсом Баки вылетел в Картахену. 

 

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Баки думал о предстоящем задании. Вместе с данными и фотографиями Седой скинул координаты места, где в данный момент предположительно находилась «Лемурианская звезда». Яхту прятали в болотистой дельте Атрато, в наиболее безлюдной ее части, и пока дело выглядело неплохо: ему когда-то пришлось провести в Колумбии полгода, так что местность знакома. Баки думал о том, откуда у Седого эти сведения, потому что ни одна боевая спецгруппа не поделится такой информацией с высоким начальством без крайней необходимости – и причин на это множество. Взять, к примеру, его сегодняшнее задание. К гадалке не ходи, исчезновение одного из пленников поставит на уши пиратов и здорово осложнит спасательную операцию. И все это резко уменьшит шансы на спасение остальных заложников. Глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, Баки рассеянно смотрел в иллюминатор, где над морем густо клубились серые дождевые облака. Информаторы заказчика – не его дело, главное, чтобы сведения были верными, но все это наводило на определенные мысли. 

В личной клиентской базе Баки Седой проходил под кодовой кличкой Старый Мудак, а в политических и светских кругах более был известен как Александр Пирс, видная фигура и кандидат на Нобелевскую премию мира. Периодически Баки выполнял для него задания, точнее, брал заказы, но ему все чаще казалось, что Пирс ведет себя так, словно имеет на Призрака какие-то права. Это начинало здорово напрягать.

Лететь оставалось еще три часа, и Баки потянулся, чтобы открыть планшет. Первым на глаза снова попалось фото цели. Стивен Грант Роджерс оказался приятным на вид блондином с голубыми глазами и слишком крупным для его лица носом. Впечатление портили низкий рост и узкие плечи, из-за которых Роджерс выглядел заметно моложе своих двадцати семи. Цель необходимо было доставить в Титумате, где – Баки уже почти не удивился – передать из рук в руки Рамлоу. После этого задание считалось выполненным. Он снова бросил взгляд на изображение Роджерса. Не урод, но и не красавец. Разве что ресницы густые и длинные и сами глаза – неуловимого зеленовато-голубого цвета, удивительно большие для узкого болезненного лица. Морщинка между бровей придавала взгляду неожиданную серьезность и строгость, хотя пухловатая нижняя губа позволяла предполагать, что улыбка парню идет.

Сообразив, что слишком надолго завис на фото незнакомого парня, Баки смахнул его с экрана и начал быстро просматривать информацию о яхте. «Лемурианская звезда», частная прогулочная яхта для богатых мальчиков и девочек. Типовая постройка, на десять-двенадцать гостей и пять человек экипажа, место приписки – Флорида. Судя по снимкам, в отделке судна отсутствовала роскошь, традиционная для яхт подобного уровня: никаких тебе баров, танцплощадок и джакузи на верхней палубе, зато имелся большой гараж под гидроскутеры и прочие причиндалы для активного отдыха. 

Владельцем «Звезды» оказался тот самый Стивен Грант. Пираты получили богатый улов: точной информации по остальным пассажирам не было, но вряд ли парень пустился в развлекательное путешествие один, наверняка на момент захвата яхты он отдыхал там с друзьями и красивыми подружками. Потому что даже если у тебя впалая грудь и низкий рост, большие деньги делают тебя Аполлоном и всеобщим любимчиком. А прогулочная яхта с пассажирами – идеальная добыча, родители обязательно заплатят, причем сделают это быстрее и охотнее, чем любая торговая компания. 

Отложив планшет, оставшееся время Баки тщательно изучал карту.

В Картахене Баки пересел на самолет небольшой частной авиакомпании и еще через час уже летел в сторону Монтерии. Дальше пришлось брать машину. От попутчиков он отказался, но готов был доплатить за срочность, что вылилось в значительную сумму, зато спустя два часа Баки уже подъезжал к Некокли, где его должен был ждать знакомый посредник. 

Заприметив на пристани высокую фигуру в брезентовой куртке и полинялой бейсболке, Баки слегка расслабился. Диего Коньяс, местный рыбак, браконьер, контрабандист, владелец обширных знакомств среди местных и довольно неплохой парень. Баки поприветствовал его на испанском, получив в ответ скупой кивок. Он протянул свернутые в тугой рулончик доллары.

– В районе Хуан Морено последнюю неделю неспокойно. – Потертый пластиковый брелок с ключами от большой надувной лодки с мотором сменил владельца, перекочевав из мозолистой, почерневшей от смолы и солнца ладони к Баки.

– Спасибо, Диего, – поблагодарил Баки. – Но мне на север.

Тот пожал плечами. Если и не поверил, то промолчал.

Баки быстро осмотрел лодку, убедился, что все в порядке, забросил туда большой рюкзак и завел мотор. Заходящее солнце слепило глаза, отражаясь от поверхности воды, покрытой мелкими вечерними волнами. Нашарив в сумке темные очки, Баки нацепил их на нос и, махнув на прощание рукой, быстро повел лодку к центру залива. Вечно беспокойный район Морено его не интересовал, как, впрочем, и северное побережье. Берег за спиной почти скрылся из виду, когда Баки резко сменил курс, направляя лодку в сторону дельты. 

По дороге лодка миновала пару деревушек с домами на деревянных сваях – обиталище рыбаков, промышляющих морского угря и каменного окуня. В воде все чаще начали попадаться коряги и листья, солнце почти село, когда впереди показался темный массив мангровых зарослей. Дальше двигаться с включенным мотором было опасно – по воде звуки разносятся далеко, и неизвестно, кто их услышит. Ночь стремительно опускалась глухим черным одеялом, принося с собой долгожданную прохладу. Морщась от тяжелого запаха гниющих растений, Баки нашел местечко, где густые ветви свисали почти до самой воды, и привязал лодку. Подсвечивая себе маленьким фонариком, быстро переоделся в черный камуфляж и надвинул маску, радуясь, что она хотя бы частично защищает от запаха. Свободные от одежды участки лица и рук скрыла маскирующая мазь.

Между тем мангры жили своей привычной жизнью, ненадолго потревоженные вторжением незваного гостя. В низких кронах сонно ворчали обезьяны, устраиваясь на ночь, пара водяных крыс мелькала в мокрой траве у самой воды, в кустах тоскливо и резко посвистывала какая-то ночная птица. Воздух наполнял звон бесчисленных насекомых. Надвинув на глаза прибор ночного видения, Баки сверился с навигатором и, работая коротким широким веслом, осторожно двинулся вдоль берега, стараясь держаться поближе к переплетению воздушных корней и не забывая поглядывать на воду. В ее глубине, днем – коричневой и мутной, а сейчас черной как смоль, вполне могли водиться анаконды и почти наверняка – крокодилы. Сражаться за Роджерса с крокодилами Баки был не готов.

Что-то громко плеснуло, еле заметная волна качнула лодку. Баки застыл, напряженно уставившись в черную воду за бортом. Спустя минуту впереди мелькнула блестящая покатая спина – показалась и снова ушла на глубину. Баки медленно выдохнул и вытер пот со лба, тихо бормоча проклятия в адрес «водяных коров», болот и всей Колумбии в целом.

На то, чтобы найти «Лемурианскую звезду», понадобилось меньше трех часов. Тот, кто прятал судно, явно был мастером своего дела: «Звезду» так хорошо укрыли в зарослях, что ее даже днем вряд ли можно было бы обнаружить как с открытой воды, так и с воздуха. Едва касаясь веслом воды, Баки медленно и бесшумно обогнул яхту по широкому кругу, пробираясь между торчащих из воды древесных стволов. Убедившись в отсутствии неожиданных сюрпризов в виде наблюдателей или ловушек, он отложил весло и под прикрытием низко свисающих ветвей осторожно приблизился к левому борту, цепляясь руками за выступающие над водой корни и таким образом подтягивая лодку. 

Отсюда палуба казалась пустой. Руки чесались залезть и быстро разведать, что там творится, но Баки выжидал – трудно было поверить, что пираты оставили яхту без внешнего наблюдения. Он потянул носом. Почти неразличимый среди десятков других, в воздухе чувствовался запах табачного дыма. Убедившись, что с этой точки обзора больше ничего не разглядеть, Баки сместился левее, по-прежнему не высовываясь из скрывающих его зарослей, и его осторожность была вознаграждена: ближе к корме над бортом тлел чуть заметный огонек сигареты. Баки внимательно осмотрел в приборе ночного видения голову и плечи человека. Оружия в поле зрения не наблюдалось, но можно было не сомневаться, что перед ним один из пиратов. 

Пока Баки наблюдал, послышался еле заметный шум – где-то открылась и закрылась дверь, человек резко повернул голову, но поднимать тревогу не стал. Спустя секунду рядом с ним появился еще один силуэт.

– Ну что? – негромко спросил первый по-испански. Из своего укрытия Баки без труда мог расслышать каждое слово.

– Порядок. 

– Пако не спит?

– Спал, но я его разбудил.

– Ленивая скотина, – буркнул первый. – А что там гринго?

– Я спросил, сидят тихо. 

– Вот и хорошо, пусть сидят. Непонятно, сколько еще ждать придется.

Оба помолчали. Затаив дыхание, Баки тоже ждал.

– Слушай, Карлос, а какого черта заказчик тянет? Сам же вначале торопил.

Первый сплюнул за борт.

– Этот сукин сын говорит – ему нужно время, чтобы безопасно передать деньги. Посредник тоже нервничает.

– И что? Долго нам так сидеть?

– Столько, сколько понадобится! – раздраженно рявкнул Карлос и резко приглушил голос. – Пабло, или тебе деньги не нужны?

– Эй-эй, ты же шутишь?! Нужны, конечно! Чего бы я иначе в эту бодягу ввязался. Слушай... – Второй придвинулся ближе и понизил голос. – А неприятностей нам не подкинет? Какой-то он мутный.

– Дьявол его знает, – после паузы ответил Карлос. – Я уже и сам сомневаюсь. Если до завтра денег не передаст, может забыть про парня. Вот я же сразу чувствовал, – с досадой добавил он, – что слишком гладко идет, когда этот проклятый гринго согласился на нашу цену!

– Так может, мы зря ее подняли?

– Может, и зря. Но что-то я нутром чую, не в этом дело. – Карлос снова сплюнул. – Да и глупо было не поднять – дело сделано, все целы и невредимы, без единого выстрела, даже яхту не поцарапали. И тихо, комар носу не подточит. Так что пускай выкладывает денежки.

– Да уж, хорошо, что девчонок взяли первыми, а то этот громила задал бы нам жару. Еще забыл сказать, там Мануэль шумит, утверждает, гринго ему руку сломал. Требует накинуть к его доле десять тысяч.

– Скажи, пусть заткнется, будут ему деньги. Только не десять, обойдется. Пятерки хватит. И после того, как за этого гринго заплатят, разумеется. Или он считает, что я ему бабки из своего кармана выложу?

– Не знаю... Но еще ребята недовольны, что ты не даешь им поразвлечься. 

– Что?! Вы что, неделю без баб посидеть не можете?

– Ну, они же белые, – уже менее уверенно сказал Пабло. – И американки.

– Получим деньги – будут у вас и американки, и француженки, если захотите. А пока хватит с вас корабельного бара, увижу, что кто-то сунулся в каюту...

– Ладно, ладно, не горячись, – отступил тот. – Слушай, Карлос, так а если тот гринго не заплатит, что будем делать? Всех на дно, вместе с лодкой?

– Зачем на дно? У моего брата есть связи с арабами, на американцев везде желающие найдутся. Не захочет платить или начнет торговаться – продадим арабам. Дадут меньше, конечно, да и с братом придется делиться, зато деньги верные. В общем, так, – Карлос тяжело хлопнул ладонями по перилам и развернулся спиной к борту, – на рассвете затопим яхту и уходим к Риосусио. Объявится – хорошо, передадим заложника в Хурадо, нет – продадим вместе со всеми.

Спустя минуту заскрипели ступеньки деревянной лестницы и оба скрылись из виду. Наверху негромко прошелестела раздвижная дверь.

Медленно и осторожно погружая в воду весло, Баки начал отводить лодку обратно в заросли, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока темный контур яхты не затерялся между черных низких стволов. Ему нужно было как следует все обдумать. 

Выдернуть заложника на берегу будет гораздо сложнее – на незнакомой территории, без прикрытия. И это если не считать военных и американского спецназа, который дышит в затылок. Кто знает, сколько Пирс еще сможет тянуть с командой на освобождение? Значит, единственный его шанс – это действовать сейчас, до рассвета. И действовать нужно быстро, в тропиках светает рано.

Плохо было то, что пираты нервничали, интуитивно прозревая подставу от мутного заказчика-гринго. На их месте Баки вообще не имел бы с ним дела. Ему и на своем пора завязывать это делать. Политическая карьера Мудака последнее время резко пошла в гору, а это значит, что ставки растут и не за горами время обрубать старые хвосты. Как бы ни был хорош и полезен для Пирса Призрак, к сожалению, они слишком много друг о друге знали.

Чутье не подвело – похищение с самого начала было заказным. Пирс сам нашел банду новичков или любителей, сам – разумеется, через посредника, но тем не менее – нанял их, сам организовал захват яхты, однако вместо того чтобы завершить дело обменом денег на пленника, решил кинуть пиратов. План неплох, можно было не сомневаться, что Призрак завершит дело быстро и чисто. И дешевле раза в три. А главное, никакого риска, что пираты в последний момент решат еще раз поднять цену или устроят аукцион. Однако смущала Баки вовсе не жадность нанимателя – с ним-то Пирс никогда не жадничал, не пытался торговаться, и деньги всегда приходили в срок. Но старому козлу нужен был Роджерс. Это не спасательная миссия, а похищение человека. И ладно бы какого-нибудь наркобарона или беглого преступника, но речь шла о простом американском парне, пусть и богатеньком как Крез.

«Юлишь, – упрекнул он сам себя. – У тебя с армии руки в крови, а это задание ненамного хуже многих других. Хотел по-настоящему покончить со всем этим – надо было покупать дом в Бруклине и жить на пенсию. И... в конце концов, лучше Пирс, чем арабы, верно? Наверняка все упирается в деньги, контрольные пакеты акций и прочую лабудень. Если у тебя есть деньги – у тебя есть проблемы. Да и Роджерсу давно уже не шестнадцать. – Баки старательно отогнал всплывшее в памяти серьезное лицо парня на фото. – Если не сделаю я, это сделают Рамлоу или Роллинз, только возьмут дешевле и сработают грубее». 

Минуты летели, а Баки все сидел, невидяще уставившись в темноту. В свое время он ушел из армии в том числе потому, что хотел понимать, чье лицо он видит в своем прицеле, прежде чем спустить курок. Наконец он заставил себя встряхнуться и потянулся за веслом.

– Ладно, – беззвучно пробормотал он себе под нос. – Пойдем посмотрим, что там творится.

Баки вывел лодку из зарослей и направил в сторону кормы – там ее проще будет спрятать в тени яхты, чтобы она не попалась на глаза даже случайно. Выудив из рюкзака «кошку» с веревкой, он быстро забросил ее наверх и спустя минуту уже стоял на пустой палубе. Веревку он свернул и спрятал под лестницей, ведущей на верхний ярус.

Все еще оставался нерешенным вопрос, где держат экипаж «Звезды» – если от него уже не избавились – отдельно или вместе с ценными заложниками, но этот вопрос сейчас все равно было не решить. Рыскать по яхте небезопасно, это не бескрайний туристический лайнер с десятками коридоров, технических помещений и прочих укромных уголков. Тут все как на ладони. Другое дело, если Роджерса держат отдельно... Решив положиться на свою удачу, Баки медленно двинулся вперед. Бесшумно скользнул по левому борту и начал спускаться вниз, держа в руке длинный нож и старательно прислушиваясь. 

В конце короткого узкого коридора, слабо освещенного небольшими лампочками в потолке, стояло кресло, в котором спал крепкий на вид мулат с бритой головой. На коленях лежал автомат, а рядом с ногой стояла пара пустых бутылок из-под пива – судя по всему, это и был «ленивая скотина» Пако, охраняющий пленников. Ухмыльнувшись, Баки двинулся вперед, неслышно ступая в своих ботинках на резиновой подошве. Приблизившись, он вырубил нерадивого сторожа ударом ладони по шее, затем достал из кармашка куртки маленький шприц и быстро вколол дозу снотворного – для верности двойную.

– Теперь можешь спать с чистой совестью, – рассеянно прошептал он и прижался ухом к двери, пытаясь на слух определить, что там происходит.

 

Карлос ошибался, пленники вовсе не сидели тихо. Казалось маловероятным, что пираты не сообразили связать или сковать их, однако когда Баки бесшумно вскрыл замок и вошел, сжимая в руке пистолет, почти все они были свободны и на ногах. А какая-то рыжая девица, сидя на полу, ловко ковырялась в наручниках чернокожего парня чем-то очень похожим на пилку для ногтей.

«Неплохо», – мелькнуло у него в голове. Баки даже заподозрил бы в ней конкурентку, если бы не бикини и не остатки укладки на волосах. Похоже, рыжая была такой же пассажиркой, как и остальные.

При его появлении все замерли, рыжая бросила ковыряться в замке наручников и стремительным движением сунула пилку под диван. Баки быстро осмотрел всю компанию. Еще двое парней, оба белые: один – типичный янки с носом-картошкой, невысокий, но крепкий, со здоровенным синяком на пол-лица, и второй, ростом повыше, шаривший по ящикам стола. При появлении Баки он развернулся и испуганно замер. Вторая девушка, помладше остальных, фигуристая, с длинными темными волосами. У единственного в каюте иллюминатора застыл светловолосый здоровяк в голубой футболке с белой звездой на груди. Бежать они, что ли, думали через это окошко? Вот уж чьи плечи не пролезут, даже если выбить металлическую раму.

Однако то, что пленники оказались на свободе, путало ему планы – как бы шуметь не начали.

– Крокодилов решили покормить? – не удержался он, демонстративно убирая пистолет в кобуру на поясе и жестко добавил: – Мне нужен Стив Роджерс. Где он?

Девчонка помладше радостно ахнула, скорей всего, среагировав на английскую речь, но взгляд рыжей не потерял настороженности. Впрочем, Баки отлично представлял, насколько пугающе сейчас выглядит, в черном камуфляже, с пятнами темной маскирующей мази вокруг глаз и в маске, закрывающей большую часть лица. Парни молчали, быстро переглядываясь.

– Постой, – начала было рыжая, но плечистый уже шагнул вперед с лицом человека, прикрывающего других от шквального огня.

– Я Стив Роджерс, – четко произнес он. – А вы кто?

Даже если бы Баки сомневался, теперь было видно, что парень перед ним как две капли воды походил на человека с фото. Тот же нос, тот же мягкий контур нижней губы и сосредоточенный взгляд зеленовато-голубых глаз, особенно ярких на фоне потемневшей под южным солнцем кожи. Вот только сейчас Роджерс был мощнее раза в два. И раза в полтора выше. Кажется, он даже был выше самого Баки. Редкий случай, когда недоговорки Мудака оказались непонятным, но приятным сюрпризом.

Баки медленно выдохнул, еще раз оглядывая свою цель. Надо же, не думал, не гадал, а повезло: считал, что придется тащить мелкого, а тут такой подарок – не только сам везде пройдет и доплывет, но и кого хочешь вытащит.

– Это операция спасения, – коротко пояснил он. – Шагай за мной, только тихо. Спрошу на всякий случай, плавать умеешь?

– Что? – Тот просиял. – Само собой, мы все умеем. Подожди, ты же из спецназа? Морские котики? ФБР?

Другие тоже оживились.

– Нас освобождают?! 

– Вау! Не может быть! Так быстро?

– Тс-с! – шепотом оборвал Баки. – Вы все остаетесь ждать здесь. И никакого шума – если не хотите подвести его под пулю.

Разговоры словно обрезало ножом.

– А где другие спасатели? – одними губами спросил чернокожий.

– Больше никого. Только я.

– Но ты же вытащишь нас? 

– А зачем я здесь, по-твоему? – Баки отвел глаза. – Теперь заткнулись и сидим тихо. Ты, – он кивнул Роджерсу, – следуй за мной, быстро. И чтобы ни звука.

– Подожди, – Роджерс машинально шагнул за ним. – А почему меня первым? Или... – Он резко остановился. Кажется, до парня начало доходить – слишком быстро, по мнению Баки. – Ты что, пришел, чтобы вытащить меня одного? Кто тебя прислал? – В голосе неожиданно прорезались стальные нотки. – Отвечай! Фьюри?

– Тебе виднее, – уклончиво ответил Баки. – Мы теряем время.

Челюсть Роджерса закаменела.

– Я никуда не пойду.

– Что?

Роджерс вскинул подбородок:

– С места не сдвинусь, пока все заложники не будут на свободе.

– Эй, Стив! – неуверенно произнес один из парней, тот, что вначале шарил по ящикам. – Может, делай, как он говорит? Выберешься – звони в полицию, девять-один-один или куда получится.

– Никуда я не пойду, Скотт, – твердо повторил Роджерс. – Или всех, или никого.

– Решил поиграть в героя? – процедил Баки. – Не вовремя. В любом случае, простите, ребята, место в лодке только одно.

– Эй, как там тебя, будь человеком – выведи хотя бы девчонок!

– Клинт, он же сказал, место одно... – Рыжая нахмурилась. – Мы с Вандой можем кинуть жребий.

– Ну уж нет! – вскинулась младшая. – А то я не знаю, как ты мухлюешь!

Баки невольно усмехнулся. Ничего нового, появился шанс на спасение – и они уже готовы рвать друг другу глотки, как их богатенькие родители. Тот же мамкин герой Роджерс мигом сдуется, если припугнуть его по-настоящему. Все заложники в той или иной мере пострадали: кто щеголял разбитым носом, кто губой. У парня с фингалом были сбиты костяшки на правой руке. Чернокожий Сэм берег ребра с левой стороны, а у рыжей опухла щека, как от сильного удара ладонью.

И только Роджерс смотрелся как картинка из журнала «Плейбой», если не считать порванной футболки. Ни синяка, ни царапинки.

– Ванда... – начала было рыжая.

– Даже не думай, – отрезала та. Кажется, у нее даже слезы высохли. – Вы от меня не избавитесь, Стив сказал – останемся все, значит, все.

– Я имел в виду... – хмурясь, начал тот, но Баки не выдержал. Эти... великовозрастные детишки обсуждали его задание так, словно от них действительно что-то зависело. 

– А вы в курсе, что половина этих ублюдков готова отказаться от доли добычи, лишь бы изнасиловать белую американку? – мягко спросил он у Ванды, та вздрогнула и отшатнулась, резко бледнея. – Вы знаете, что только приказ их капитана удерживает банду от того, чтобы выволочь вас двоих отсюда? Пока еще удерживает. Нет, вы все еще не поняли, что это не шутки. – Теперь на него смотрели все. – Повторяю для тупых, я не могу вытащить всех, но через несколько часов начнется штурм. И мой вам совет, сидите тихо, а когда начнут стрелять, ложитесь на пол и лежите, пока сюда не притащит свою ленивую жопу ваш консул. Да не переживайте, – добавил он все в том же гробовом молчании. – Вытащат вас и разбежитесь по своим кроваткам.

«Все, кроме Роджерса, – мелькнуло в голове. – У парня проблемы только начинаются».

– А ты давай, пошеве... 

– Нет, – все так же спокойно перебил Роджерс.

– Парень, ты увеличиваешь наш риск, – нажал Баки. – Поверь, ты ничем им не поможешь. А вот если еще задержимся, будут проблемы.

– Кэп, а вдруг он прав? 

– Если он может вытащить меня – может вытащить всех. – Роджерс отошел к стене и сложил руки на груди, демонстрируя мощные бицепсы. – Или мы все останемся тут, забаррикадируемся изнутри и будем ждать штурма. 

Баки скрипнул зубами. 

– Как ты еще жив – с таким длинным языком? – с искренним любопытством спросил он. – Хотя можешь не отвечать, вы же все тут – золотые детки. 

Вместо того чтобы огрызнуться, Роджерс вдруг опустил руки и шагнул в его сторону.

– Вытащи всех! – глядя прямо в глаза, с жаром сказал он. – Пожалуйста! Давай я с тобой? Я неплохо умею драться, и очень сильный. Просто поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. – Перед глазами мелькнуло широкое загорелое предплечье, поросшее выгоревшими русыми волосками. – Стреляю тоже неплохо – выбиваю восемь из десяти. Там на мостике должно быть оружие, но не знаю, сможем мы сейчас до него добраться. 

Баки чувствовал, как что-то ворочается у него в груди, что-то болезненное и странное. В памяти снова всплыло фото, присланное Пирсом – голубоглазый сопляк в дорогом пиджаке с твердым и решительным взглядом. Интересно, у этого идиота всегда была склонность к самоубийству или идиотизм пришел вместе с мышцами?

– Эй, кэп, как всегда берешь все на себя? Не выйдет, тогда уж пойдем все. – Чернокожий похлопал Роджерса по плечу рукой, на которой все еще болталось кольцо наручников. – Кроме девчонок, конечно.

– Сэм, а ты не охренел говорить за нас? 

– Пойдем, конечно! Кстати, я там осмотрел шкаф, если найдем что-то, похожее на отвертку, сможем вытащить стальные рейки, хоть какое-то оружие. Но лучше бы страшный парень дал нам пару пистолетов...

– Ха, восемь из десяти! Да я выбиваю десять! Так что если будет пистолет...

– Ага, Клинт, еще скажи – все одиннадцать!

Терпение Баки лопнуло.

– Знаешь, чем ты мне поможешь? – сказал он, разом обрезая оживленный гомон и двинулся вперед. По мере его движения энтузиазм на лице Роджерса быстро сменялся настороженностью. Стремительно приблизившись, Баки рывком толкнул его к стене и резко развернул к себе спиной, уводя руку в жесткий захват. – Заткнись и делай, что говорю! 

Сбоку кто-то шевельнулся. Баки на автомате метнулся туда взглядом и в этот момент Роджерс рванулся, с неприятной легкостью освобождаясь из захвата. В отличие от самого Баки его явно не сдерживало опасение повредить ценный объект. «Сильный, урод!» – мелькнуло в голове. Он напрягся, интуитивно ожидая ответного удара, однако Роджерс просто отшатнулся и сделал пару быстрых шагов в сторону. Звонко лязгнул металл о металл.

– Передай своим, пусть штурмуют быстрее, а мы тут запремся. 

– Ах, ты... 

Баки неверяще смотрел на стальное кольцо наручников, одним кольцом обхватившее крепкое запястье Роджерса, другим – толстый металлический поручень у стены. Он вскроет такие за полминуты, вот только не в тех условиях, когда ему будет мешать сам Роджерс и еще пять человек. А они будут – он обвел глазами компанию. Все молчали, и на лицах отражалось то же роджеровское упрямство. 

И какого черта они зовут его капитаном?! 

Баки сжал зубы. Сколько там Пирс сказал – максимум семь человек? И никаких сдерживающих условий. Из-за упрямого засранца оставался только один способ выполнить задание. Прости, старина Бак, кажется, нас взяли на слабо. 

– Сидите здесь, – выдавил он не своим от ярости голосом. – Высунется хоть один – пристрелю лично.

Он направился в угол к Роджерсу, игнорируя предостерегающий взгляд.

– Когда вернусь – выебу тебя, – еле слышно процедил он Роджерсу, с силой тыча пальцем в туго обтянутую футболкой грудь. – Слышишь, золотой мальчик? Трахну твою идеальную накачанную задницу!

А пока расширенные от изумления голубые глаза стали единственной наградой за глупость, которую он собирался совершить. 

Хотя, если серьезно, награда жалкая, думал Баки, запирая дверь снаружи и быстро оглядывая коридор. Он даже задницу ту не видел. В медной табличке на соседней двери мельком отразилось лицо в маске и блестящие почерневшие глаза. В крови кипел адреналин.

– Барнс, у тебя опять на роже выражение «иду делать глупости», – бросил он своему отражению и облизал пересохшие губы. 

Вытащив нож, Баки глянул мельком на храпящего Пако: тот по-прежнему пребывал в отключке в своем кресле. Что же, значит, этому повезло. Итак, семеро. Минус один – остается шесть. В Ираке было больше. С другой стороны, там было, кому его вытащить... Работать придется быстро. И грязно.

 

Пирс оправдывал репутацию мудака с присущей ему дотошностью – на судне оказалось не семь, а девять человек. Предпоследнему Баки сломал шею голыми руками, но вот последний, девятый, прежде чем сдохнуть, выбил ему плечо и полоснул ножом по ребрам. 

Чувствуя, как кровь быстро пропитывает куртку и ремень штанов, Баки медленно направился в сторону кормы. Перевязать рану было некогда и нечем, а значит, нужно как можно скорее сваливать с судна, в лодке на этот случай есть неприкосновенный запас лекарств и перевязочных. Задание он провалил, в таком состоянии ему уже точно не похитить проклятого Роджерса. Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему. Но пока еще сохранялся шанс убраться самому, и этим шансом стоило воспользоваться как можно скорее. 

Добравшись до кормы, где он спрятал «кошку», Баки шагнул к лестнице, постоял, покачиваясь и глядя вниз, а затем начал медленно спускаться по ступенькам. Левая рука онемела и не слушалась, воздуха не хватало. Качнуло, он приложился плечом и в глазах потемнело от боли. Баки содрал маску, жадно хватая пересохшим ртом свежий ночной воздух. Ужасно хотелось сесть и передохнуть, но он опасался, что уже не встанет. Позже все-таки пришлось остановиться: привалившись к стене, Баки сделал себе укол стимулятора. Это позволит продержаться еще несколько часов. 

Цепляясь за медные поручни на стенах, он добрался до каюты с пленниками. С трудом вскрыв замок – отмычка скользила в липкой от крови руке, – распахнул дверь, и на него немедленно уставились шесть пар глаз. Встревоженные, напуганные, напряженные, но все шестеро здесь. Хотя бы в этом послушались. Роджерс так и стоял прикованным в своем углу, зато остальные парни успели раздобыть где-то тонкие стальные рейки. Наверное, все-таки разобрали тот шкаф.

– Все, – прохрипел он. – Валите отсюда.

– Что? Куда? – растерянно спросил кто-то.

– Куда хотите... можете в бар, а можете за борт попрыгать ко всем чертям, – пробормотал Баки. – Только позвоните своим... пока вас местные вояки не постреляли, – добавил он, когда бывшие пленники протискивались мимо него, поспешно устремляясь в коридор. Дождавшись, чтобы вышел последний, Баки захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. В каюте остался только пристегнутый наручником Роджерс.

– Что произошло? Нас освободили? – нетерпеливо спросил тот, оглядывая Баки и прикипая взглядом к лицу.

Баки рассеянно вытер со лба липкий прохладный пот, пару мгновений с недоумением глядя на темную полосу на запястье. Ах, да, маскировочная мазь...

– Типа того.

– Отцепишь меня?

– Сам справишься.

Перед глазами плыло. 

– Эй, у тебя кровь... – встревожился Роджерс.

Баки подошел ближе, встал вплотную. Не удержавшись, уткнулся лбом в плечо, жадно вдыхая густой и здоровый запах свежего пота, слабо перебиваемый остатками хорошего одеколона. Но хотелось не трахаться, хотелось ненадолго сесть, перевести дух, чтобы прошла дурнота. Опасный признак. Баки вскинулся и потряс головой, разгоняя туман в глазах. Было что-то еще – то, зачем он пришел...

– Я же обещал... вернуться.

Он все-таки вцепился рукой в поручень, который удерживал Роджерса, и подергал. Крепкий, зараза. «Наручники же!» – вспомнил Баки, моргая; предметы расплывались, лицо Роджерса превратилось в белое пятно, а потом все накрыла темнота.

 

– Прости... – твердил кто-то. – Прости, я же думал, ты пошел за помощью!

Плечо и бок пульсировали от боли, Баки попытался пошарить вокруг правой рукой, но понял только то, что лежит на чем-то твердом. 

– Господи, Стив! – чужие голоса пробивались как сквозь толстый слой ваты. – Там наверху все в крови плавает!

– Скотт, заткнись! – рявкнул голос над головой. – Возьми себя в руки! Наташа! Наташа!!! Давай сюда Наташу с аптечкой, тащите все, что есть! 

По лестнице загрохотали шаги. 

– Стив, пусти меня! – услышал он напряженный женский голос.

Моргая, Баки разлепил глаза: сбоку мелькнуло что-то рыжее. Подружка Роджерса, вспомнил он. Наташа.

Кто-то настойчиво дергал за куртку, очевидно, пытаясь снять бронежилет. Баки застонал сквозь зубы и вцепился в одну из рук – оказалось, Роджерса. Сильные пальцы сжались в ответ.

– Слушай... – прохрипел он. Глаза неумолимо закрывались. – Парень, слушай меня... запомни имя: «Пирс, Александр Пирс». Ты был... ты был моим заданием.

– Понял, – по-военному четко отозвался тот. – А теперь молчи, сейчас мы тебя перевяжем.

– И еще кое-что...

Усилием воли Баки снова открыл глаза – встревоженное лицо Роджерса маячило прямо над ним.

– Что?

– Насчет выебать... я пошутил.

Он еще попытался ухмыльнуться, но темнота уже неудержимо затягивала обратно в теплое беспамятство. 

В темноте тоже была боль. Он чувствовал ее, ненадолго приходя в себя, когда его трясло и переворачивало, затем качало в теплых волнах. «Лемурианская звезда» – всплыло в памяти последнее, и больше Баки уже ничего не чувствовал.

 

_...Это был большой магазин, самый большой в Бруклине, мама привела туда их с Ребеккой в первый раз. Открыв рот, Джимми бродил по залу вдоль витрин и стеллажей, заполненных разноцветными коробками, солдатиками, машинками всех моделей и размеров, принцессами в сияющих платьях и прочими восхитительными и волшебными вещами, пока вдруг кое-что не заставило его замереть, уставившись на витрину._

_На зеркальной полке сидел огромный плюшевый медведь. В отличие от большинства своих собратьев на соседних полках – белых, серых и темно-коричневых – этот был цвета топленого молока и наряжен в темно-синюю форменную курточку и штанишки. В правой лапе он держал маленький звездно-полосатый американский флажок, а в левой – круглый щит, раскрашенный в красно-бело-синие цвета и с белой звездой в центре. Такая же звезда красовалась на груди. Синяя шапочка, больше похожая на шлем, придавала добродушной морде неожиданную строгость._

_На карточке большими буквами красовалось гордое: «Капитан Америка»._

_На полке было еще много других кукол в костюмах супергероев, все сияющие и красивые, как картинки, но Джимми видел только Капитана. Огромный, на две головы выше всех, Капитан серьезно смотрел на него поверх хорошеньких кукольных головок своими голубыми глазами-пуговицами, очень яркими на фоне светлого плюша. За спиной о чем-то громко спорили мама с Бекки, а Джимми, уткнувшись носом в стекло и позабыв про своих любимых солдатиков и танки, никак не мог отлипнуть от витрины, где стоял Капитан Америка со своей командой Барби и Кенов._

_Когда они уходили, счастливая Бекки крепко сжимала в руках Барби с зелеными волосами и русалочьим хвостом. Джимми же достался робот и набор американских пехотинцев в картонной коробке._

_Как выяснилось, Капитан Америка слишком дорого стоил._

 

Сознание возвращалось постепенно. Первыми ожидаемо оказались ощущения – ноющая боль в районе ребер, сухость во рту и в горле и мучительная жажда. Затем вернулись запахи. Баки лежал, напряженно вдыхая хорошо знакомую смесь простых дезинфектантов, лекарств и постельного белья с химической отдушкой – запах, одинаковый для больниц всего мира, намертво въедающийся в кожу и в стены. Он чувствовал себя одурманенным и разбитым; пересохшие язык и горло, слабость и дурная голова – вечные и неизменные спутники ранения и потери крови, а также приема ударной дозы медикаментов. Итак, он ранен и он в больнице. Баки помнил ранение, помнил, как нож пропорол жилет и прошелся огненной полосой по ребрам, но совершенно не помнил, как сюда попал. Мысли ворочались вяло и неторопливо, как толстые карпы на дне мелкого теплого пруда.

«Где я?»

Стараясь сохранить дыхание неспешным и ровным, он осторожно приоткрыл глаза, сквозь ресницы осматривая все, что попадало в поле зрения: покрашенная в белый цвет стена напротив, с окном – без решеток. Металлическое изножье кровати и белый пластиковый плафон на потолке. Постельное белье – простое, но не грубое. Не тюремное. Одеяло. Слева у кровати капельница. От капельницы к его руке протянулась тонкая прозрачная трубка. Справа маячило что-то большое и синее.

Все верно, он не ошибся – обычная муниципальная больница, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Впрочем, запахи не подделаешь. Тюрьма и даже тюремная больница пахнут иначе. Там всегда пахнет металлом и бетоном – его слишком много вокруг, – всегда присутствует свежий и старый запах табака, человеческого пота, мочи и крови. В тюрьме всегда пахнет кровью, просто не всегда твоей. 

И там точно не пахнет свежестью моря, фруктов, разогретой под солнцем смолы и хорошего одеколона. Баки открыл глаза пошире и заморгал.

Синее пятно справа шевельнулось, он повернул голову и увидел Роджерса. 

– Ты очнулся! А я уже думал, придется еще один день скучать в тишине. – Он отложил на одеяло книгу, которую до этого держал на коленях. Баки машинально мазнул взглядом, но не успел рассмотреть обложку. – Мне сказали, после обеда ты должен прийти в себя, и я... Да, ты наверное захочешь знать: это больница Бокагранде. Нужно было переливание крови, а здесь лучшие врачи в Картахене.

Баки молча смотрел на него слезящимися от слишком яркого света глазами. Сидевший на придвинутом вплотную к постели стуле Роджерс был гладко выбрит, бодр и производил впечатление абсолютно довольного жизнью человека. Баки подумал, что для выбитого плеча и порезанных ребер, пусть и сопровождающихся обильной потерей крови, вовсе не требовались лучшие врачи Колумбии. В довесок к просторной отдельной палате, которыми, он был уверен, не могло похвастать большинство колумбийских больниц. 

Роджерс нетерпеливо шевельнулся, скрипнув стулом, слишком хлипким для его размеров.

– Не волнуйся, – добавил он гораздо тише, – все в порядке, правда. Мы сказали, ты был коком на яхте. Натянули на тебя чьи-то шмотки, а с документами после всего произошедшего до сих пор полный бардак. Вроде прокатило, по крайней мере, интересоваться никто не стал.

Все еще болезненно щурясь, Баки поднял глаза, машинально осматривая углы и стены.

– Камер здесь нет. – Роджерс понял правильно. – Это же обычная больница. Есть только одна, в приемной.

Он протянул руку, как будто хотел поправить завернувшийся край одеяла, но, спохватившись, быстро убрал ее обратно на колени. 

– Да, хочешь пить? – Роджерс поспешно схватил с тумбочки большой стакан и сунул прямо к лицу Баки. – Вот, только аккуратнее. Открывай рот.

Баки посмотрел на него как на идиота, затем перевел взгляд на стакан. Обычный пластиковый стаканчик, из тех, что дают в больницах, – с плотной крышкой и торчащей из нее трубочкой для питья. На глаза вдруг попались полузажившие глубокие ссадины на крепком запястье Роджерса. Он вспомнил – том самом, на котором был наручник. Вот только не мог сообразить, видел ли их раньше, на корабле.

Заметив его взгляд, Роджерс тоже посмотрел на руку, отвел стакан в сторону и смущенно пояснил:

– Содрал кожу, когда снимал наручники. Ты тогда свалился на пол и я... В общем, пришлось порвать цепочку. Не будешь пить, да?

Порвать цепочку? Не удержавшись, Баки многозначительно вскинул бровь.

Роджерс повертел стакан в длинных пальцах, затем неохотно вернул его обратно на тумбочку. Похоже, продолжительное молчание Баки заставляло его нервничать.

– Сколько я тут лежу? – хрипло спросил Баки, снова бросая взгляд на стакан.

– Два дня. – На лице Роджерса отчетливо промелькнуло облегчение. – Мы сделали перевязку еще на яхте, но ты успел потерять много крови. Так что доктор сказал, никакой физической активности минимум неделю. На самом деле он сказал «две недели», но я почему-то подумал...

Баки отвернулся, и он умолк.

Парень врал, оставалось понять, в чем именно, и главное – зачем. Глубоким ссадинам на его руке не меньше недели – они уже затянулись, покрывшись коричневой корочкой. Баки сдвинул тонкое больничное одеяло и оглядел повязку на ребрах, пытаясь оценить свое состояние, затем на пробу шевельнул плечом. Рука двигалась, значит, вывих ему вправили, но растревоженные движением ребра болели так, словно нож в него воткнули только вчера.

Он приподнял руку и как бы рассеянно поскреб щеку – пальцы кольнула щетина. Очень короткая. Сердце тревожно заколотилось – кто-то продумал и предусмотрел даже такую незначительную деталь... Чем бы все это ни было, становилось все яснее, что тут поработал профессионал. 

Он протянул руку и медленно выдернул иглу капельницы из вены.

– Ну вот. – Лицо Роджерса вытянулось от огорчения. – Я так и знал. 

Не обращая на него внимания, Баки откинул одеяло и осторожно спустил ноги на пол.

– Я принес кое-какую одежду, – спохватился Роджерс, бросив взгляд на больничную пижаму. Он выдернул из-под стула спортивную сумку. – Смотри, вот тут белье, брюки, пара футболок, бейсболка и еще кое-что по мелочи. А, вот еще кроссовки.

Баки с недоумением смотрел, как на постели растет горка одежды.

– Что это? – наконец спросил он. В горле першило, и Баки откашлялся. – В смысле, зачем?

Роджерс растерялся. 

– Но тебе же нужна одежда. – Он неловко сунул руки в карманы, уставившись на груду одежды так, словно впервые ее видел. – Твою пришлось выкинуть. А принести новую некому. Я же прав?

«Эй, кэп, как всегда берешь все на себя?» – неожиданно всплыло в памяти.

– Дай сюда воду, – вместо ответа сказал он и, не удержавшись, добавил: – Почему они называли тебя «кэп»?

– Что? – Роджерс удивленно глянул на него. – А, ты об этом... – Баки взял протянутый ему стакан, их пальцы при этом соприкоснулись. Кожа у Роджерса оказалась приятно сухой и теплой. – Да это осталось еще с колледжа. Мы друзья, учились все вместе и как-то так выходило, что я вечно оказывался капитаном команды. 

«Как-то так выходило? – мысленно усмехнулся Баки. – Правда?»

Он снял со стакана крышку с трубочкой и заглянул внутрь. Вода как вода, по крайней мере, на вид и запах. Если его хотели чем-то «угостить», куда проще было бы добавить нужный препарат в содержимое капельницы – валяясь на койке без сознания, он бы даже слова против не сказал.

– Так и подумал, что для капитана такой здоровенной посудины ты слишком молод.

– Ты прав, капитан не я. Хотел сказать, – Роджерс снова понизил голос, – капитан «Звезды» и весь наш экипаж тоже очень тебе благодарны. Мы все отлично понимаем, что для них риск был еще выше, чем для нас.

– М-м-м, – нейтрально промычал Баки, сделал большой глоток и на секунду даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Роджерс молча смотрел, как он пьет, и выглядел непонятно довольным. Баки все еще не понимал, что происходит, это пугало и бесило одновременно. Решив, что неприятности в любом случае лучше встречать в штанах, чем в больничном халате и с голой задницей, он в два глотка допил воду и, сунув пустой стакан обратно в руки Роджерсу, начал быстро переодеваться.

Когда Баки стянул халат и потянулся за бельем – ярко-синими боксерами от Келвина Кляйна, – Роджерс поспешно отвел взгляд и даже отвернул голову к окну. Рассеянно поглядывая на его майку и голубые джинсы, Баки подумал, что для натурала парень как-то слишком сильно любит голубой цвет. Впрочем, принесенная ему футболка была серого цвета, а штаны – темно-зелеными. 

Практически на всей одежде отсутствовала магазинная маркировка, футболка неуловимо чем-то пахла, но не как ношенная, а словно некоторое время лежала рядом с другими вещами. Еле заметно пахло корабельным лаком, новенькой кожей, резиной, какой-то мужской косметикой с популярной шипровой ноткой – возможно, крем для бритья. А еще уже знакомым прохладно-свежим, горьковатым одеколоном. 

– Твоя? – спросил Баки, натягивая футболку – осторожно, чтобы не задеть бинты на боку.

– Ага, – без стеснения разглядывавший его обнаженный торс Роджерс скользнул взглядом по изуродованной шрамами руке и осекся. – Не было времени заскочить в магазин, – пробормотал он после долгой паузы. – А размеры у нас вроде почти одинаковые... Да, но трусы новые!

Баки фыркнул.

Он сунул ноги в кроссовки и на пробу прошелся по комнате, попутно бросив взгляд в окно, постаравшись сделать это как можно естественнее. Судя по высоте, палата находилась на втором этаже. Местность за стеклом выглядела обманчиво безобидной: задний двор, пара машин скорой помощи. Какие-то цветущие кусты под самыми окнами. Если бы не ребра, он бы даже, может, рискнул...

Баки с сожалением отвернулся от окна.

– У меня тут твои вещи, – вдруг добавил Роджерс. – Вот, держи – я забрал их со «Звезды». – Он потянул из сумки небольшой темно-серый рюкзак, в котором Баки с первого взгляда опознал свой собственный. Тот самый, который он оставил в привязанной у кормы лодке.

Осторожно, словно рюкзак мог взорваться или наброситься и укусить, Баки взял его в руки и заглянул внутрь. Роджерс не соврал, в рюкзаке были его вещи – все его вещи. В том числе бумажник, поддельный паспорт, несколько ножей, аптечка и хеклер. Интересно, разрядить хоть додумались?

– Это было не обязательно, – пробормотал он, лихорадочно соображая, что все это может значить. Роджерс такой наивный? Или все-таки идиот? Или просто кто-то ждет, что он признает эти вещи своими... Нет, это уже бред. И так понятно, чьи они. А даже если Роджерс идиот – как, черт возьми, он умудрился таскать с собой такой набор компромата, чтобы его никто нигде не остановил?.. 

Впрочем, это же Колумбия.

– Я подумал, вдруг у тебя там что-нибудь важное, – пояснил Роджерс, сводя светлые брови.

Баки снова бросил взгляд на содержимое рюкзака. На самом деле, ничего по-настоящему важного там не было и быть не могло. Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы быстро купить или достать при наличии определенных связей и денег. 

Разве что небольшой блокнот с заметками. 

Лет пять назад, во время одной из вылазок в Ираке Баки оглушило взрывом. Слава богу, ничего не оторвало – ни член, ни голову, – только временно отшибло память и посекло мелкими осколками левую руку: теперь на ней навсегда остался «узор» из мелких шрамов. Большая часть воспоминаний позже вернулась, но не все. Какие-то мелочи возвращались до сих пор, например, какого цвета были волосы медсестры в медчасти, куда они притащили лейтенанта Ходжа, или сколько пива они выпили, отмечая сержантские нашивки Барнса. В основном пустяки, но... черт возьми, это были его воспоминания. 

А еще в блокноте было фото мелкого Роджерса – Баки распечатал перед вылетом в Картахену, чтобы на всякий случай было под рукой, вдруг понадобится для поисков. Баки понадеялся, что тот в блокнот не заглянул, в конце концов, фото было неловким напоминанием о том, зачем Призрак на самом деле оказался на корабле той ночью.

– Я так и не спросил, как тебя зовут? – спросил Роджерс, глядя пристально, словно понимал, о чем думает в эту минуту Баки. – А то мы не успели познакомиться по-нормальному.

– Можешь звать меня Баки, – ответил он, глядя на видневшийся под рукоятью хеклера блокнот в тонкой пластиковой обложке.

– Как? Баки? 

– Так меня звала сестра. В детстве.

– Значит, Баки. Окей, Бак. – Роджерс улыбнулся. Баки подумал, что не ошибся – улыбка ему и вправду шла. – Мне нравится.

Баки хмыкнул. Никто не звал его так уже... лет пятнадцать. Мир знал его как Джеймса Барнса. Призрака. Сержанта сто седьмого пехотного. Бывшего сержанта. А с Бекки они не виделись слишком давно.

– А я Стив. – Роджерс шевельнул рукой, но не протянул ее в попытке пожать. Прямо удивительно деликатный парень. И умный, слишком умный – для своих двадцати семи, или сколько там ему на самом деле. 

– Я в курсе. Ладно, рад был поболтать... но мне, кажется, пора. – Он бросил взгляд на Роджерса. Тот завис, разглядывая его во все глаза, словно Баки в одежде с чужого плеча был подарком, оставленным слишком добрым Санта-Клаусом под рождественской елью. – Хочешь проводить или помешать?

Роджерс моргнул, словно очнулся, и слегка смутился.

– Прости. Проводить, конечно. Там дежурная медсестра за стойкой, без документов она, наверное, не отпустит, но я могу попробовать ее отвлечь. 

– Да что ты. Правда?

– Ага.

– Тогда будь любезен, – медленно произнес Баки. – Думаю, окно мне сейчас противопоказано.

Подхватив на плечо опустевшую сумку, Роджерс двинулся к двери. Баки осторожно направился за ним, держа за лямку свой внезапно обретенный вновь рюкзак. Слабость накатывала волнами, но какое-то время он продержится. Надо продержаться. Надо понять наконец, что происходит и какая игра здесь ведется. Что игрок не Роджерс, это понятно, но кто? Кто прислал его усыпить бдительность Барнса честными голубыми глазами и скупой, но славной улыбкой? Кто стоит за ним? ФБР? Или Пирс традиционно сумел вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу и теперь спешит завершить игру? Или тут замешаны колумбийские власти? Вот это было бы куда хуже ФБР: про колумбийские тюрьмы Баки был наслышан – там пропадали с концами не только заключенные, но даже посетители. Однако, кто бы ни затеял все это, ясно одно: никто не стал бы вытаскивать его, устраивать в больницу по поддельным документам или вообще без них, возвращать оружие и вещи, чтобы затем просто отпустить. 

В сказки Баки перестал верить задолго до армии и даже еще до поступления в колледж. 

В коротком коридоре за дверью было пусто – ни охраны, ни персонала, вообще ни души. Они вышли в общий холл, и здесь уже навстречу начали попадаться люди. Женщины, дети, чуть реже мужчины, в основном пожилого возраста. Баки внимательно осматривал каждого встреченного на пути пациента – большинство были в уже знакомых ему мешковатых больничных пижамах, но ни один не показался ему достаточно подозрительным, чтобы напрячься и попробовать что-то предпринять.

По широкой лестнице они спустились на первый этаж, в небольшой холл, и здесь вынуждены были притормозить: недалеко от лестницы стояла медсестра – пожилая темноволосая латиноамериканка. Она разговаривала с низкорослым уборщиком, то и дело заметно повышая голос и помогая себе энергичными жестами полных смуглых рук. Судя по тону беседы, собеседник не уступал, а в их сторону с противоположного конца коридора уже спешили еще две женщины в зеленой форме уборщиков. Высунувшись из-за стойки, за происходящим увлеченно наблюдала старшая медсестра – или администратор – с бейджем на груди. Приблизившись, обе женщины с энтузиазмом ворвались в разговор, все сильнее напоминавший семейную ссору.

– Нам тут не пройти, – прокомментировал картину Баки.

– Стой пока здесь, я попробую их немного отвлечь, – шепнул стоящий рядом Роджерс и неторопливым шагом направился к стойке.

По мере его приближения участники разговора начали все чаще бросать заинтересованные взгляды на приближающегося к ним верзилу-«гринго». Остановившись рядом с компанией, Роджерс растерянно спросил что-то на ломаном испанском и, не дожидаясь ответа, двинулся дальше, вынуждая несостоявшихся собеседников невольно развернуться ему вслед. Забыв про ссору и живо переговариваясь, спорщики потянулись за ним, словно привязанные невидимыми ниточками. Баки покачал головой, невольно впечатленный. Если отбросить версию о том, что участники наблюдаемой им картины – агенты, задействованные во все еще непонятной хитроумной операции, проделано это было мастерски. Баки забросил лямку рюкзака на плечо и приготовился действовать. К сожалению, путь по-прежнему оставался один – через центральный холл, мимо приемной стойки, мимо «доброго самаритянина» Роджерса – к выходу и возможной засаде.

Роджерс подошел к администраторской стойке и встал прямо перед ней – так же идеально, как до сих пор делал все, за что брался: своей широкой спиной и мощными плечами гарантированно перекрывая обзор старшей медсестре, от которой исходила главная угроза для пациента-беглеца. Остальные поспешно окружили его и в излюбленной местной манере заговорили все разом. 

Торопливо вывернув из-за угла, Баки пошел вдоль стены, стараясь держаться вне поля зрения камеры над стойкой. Оказавшись в центре холла, повернул голову и осмотрел окруживших Роджерса людей, убеждаясь в том, что высокий американец по-прежнему безраздельно занимает их внимание. И уже уверившись, что все идет как надо, последний короткий взгляд он посвятил тылу Роджерса – безупречно ровным и длинным ногам, узким бедрам и спине, по форме похожей на перевернутый треугольник. 

Ну... этот зад и впрямь стоил и порезанных ребер и выбитого плеча. Баки бы даже накинул еще чуток сверху ради реальной возможности познакомиться с ним поближе. Впрочем, ни американской, ни – тем более – колумбийской тюрьмы эта чудесная задница не стоила. И вообще была недосягаема, как недосягаема была в данный момент тихая квартирка на Этна-стрит, в самом центре Бруклина, с любимым диваном, уже продавленным по центру, где хозяин любил на него приземляться по возвращению домой, небольшой «плазмой» на стене и парой визиток доставки пиццы, для верности приклеенных к столу скотчем. Баки неохотно отвел глаза, натянул бейсболку поглубже и двинулся вперед, стараясь шагать быстро, но при этом естественно, как посетитель, который навестил захворавшую старушку-мать и теперь с чистой совестью спешит на свой дневной автобус. 

Он пересек холл и направился к входным дверям, вежливо пропустив пару пациентов с костылями. Камер больше не попадалось, и по-прежнему никакой охраны в поле видимости. Это действительно была обычная муниципальная больница, которых десятки и сотни в Колумбии и тысячи по всему миру. Баки дошел до входных дверей и на секунду замер в неприятном волнении. Сейчас все окончательно станет ясно. Он вытер о штаны резко повлажневшую ладонь, толкнул дверь и шагнул наружу, под широкий бетонный козырек. 

Впереди, залитый полуденными солнечными лучами, расстилался широкий больничный двор – совершенно пустой. Ни полиции, ни армейских. Никаких ФБРовцев в бронежилетах и с автоматами и рупорами. Никто не пытался его остановить, арестовать или хотя бы просто допросить по поводу похищения нескольких американских граждан и убийства некоторых колумбийских.  


Сзади открылась и закрылась дверь, затылка коснулся порыв прохладного воздуха из холла. Баки скосил глаза и даже не удивился, увидев за своим плечом высокую светловолосую фигуру.

– Баки, – голос Роджерса был напряженным, – прежде чем ты уйдешь, выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Это важно.

Баки замер, сердце колотилось – не то от слишком быстрой ходьбы, не то от тревоги.

– Говори. – Он облизал губы.

– Я хотел бы нанять тебя.

Что же, это было не совсем тем, что он ожидал, но... по крайней мере, неплохое объяснение происходящему. Баки медленно перевел дыхание. 

– Я дорого стою, – развернувшись вполоборота, негромко произнес он.

– Сколько? – Роджерс подался к нему всем телом, блестя глазами. – Впрочем, неважно. Я хочу нанять тебя.

– И для чего именно ты хочешь меня нанять? – Баки повернулся и уставился на него в упор.

«Решил сменить собой Пирса?» – кольнула злая мысль.

– Мне нужен начальник службы безопасности, – уже более спокойно продолжил Роджерс. – Давай отойдем. – Он кивнул на пустое пространство под козырьком, где стояли деревянные скамейки для посетителей и пациентов. Поколебавшись мгновение, Баки последовал за ним, но садиться не стал. Роджерс встал рядом, прислонившись плечом к гипсовой колонне. – Мне нужен начальник службы безопасности, – негромко повторил он. – Вообще-то у нас есть Ник – он занимается вообще всеми такими вопросами, но теперь я думаю, что мне нужен личный. Для меня и для моих друзей.

– Да уж, очень похоже на то. – Баки дернул щекой в намеке на ухмылку. – Странно, что вы раньше до этого не додумались – полдюжины мудаков были бы все еще живы. Вот только извини, боюсь, что ничего не выйдет. Я, как бы тебе это объяснить, фрилансер...

– Вот и отлично! – заявил Роджерс с таким воодушевлением, словно уже получил подпись Баки на пяти экземплярах трудового договора. – Мне как раз нужен тот, кто знает, как защититься от таких же фрилансеров. А ты? Согласись, постоянная работа лучше фриланса, да? 

– Нет, – твердо ответил Баки. – И дело не только в деньгах. Я эффективен, пока не виден и не слышен, сейчас я тень, а выйду на свет – сам стану мишенью.

– Я прикрою тебя. – Челюсть Роджерса уже знакомо закаменела.

– Чем? – криво усмехнулся Баки. – Своим щитом... золотым? – поправился он. 

В конце концов, парень не мог знать про плюшевого медведя в синей шапочке.

– Всем, что есть в моем распоряжении, – с тяжеловесной уверенностью подтвердил Роджерс. – Глупо не использовать ресурсы, если они есть, а деньги это хороший ресурс. Само собой, можешь рассчитывать на полное финансовое обеспечение и любые дополнительные кадры – все, что может понадобиться. Ты больше не будешь один. Я... – В лице Роджерса что-то дрогнуло. – Там на яхте... в какой-то момент я испугался, что ты умер.

Баки молча смотрел ему в глаза, пока не сообразил, что, кажется, таращится слишком долго.

– Мыслишь как военный, – буркнул он, поспешно отводя взгляд. – Служил?

Роджерс мотнул головой.

– Нет, признали негодным. Но мне всегда нравилось военное дело... Да ладно, – добавил он, заметив недоверчивое выражение на лице собеседника. – Ты же видел мое фото.

– Видел, – подтвердил Баки. – И до сих пор так и не понял, в чем засада и почему ты такой большой. Я точно помню, ты был меньше.

Роджерс неопределенно дернул плечом. Стоял и молчал, взглядом словно подначивая: объяснять не буду, но и догадываться не запрещаю.

Баки подумал, что пришло его время пораскинуть мозгами.

– Твоя семья владеет фармацевтической корпорацией, верно? – произнес он вслух. – Говоришь, любые ресурсы и средства... Итак, вы придумали что-то, что за считанные месяцы позволяет добавить человеку двойной объем мышечной массы, рост, вес и... и даже представить не могу, что еще. Однако вы не хотите сенсаций и тебя быстренько сплавляют в длительное морское путешествие вместе с кучкой друзей.

Роджерс молчал.

– Вы что, правда думаете, кто-то поверит, что свежий воздух и банановая диета за полгода-год сделали Аполлона из вчерашнего хлюпика?

– Пиар-отдел считает, чем больше теорий, тем лучше, – скупо улыбнулся Роджерс. – Даже самых бредовых.

Итак, его догадки легли прямо в цель. Ну или где-то рядом.

– Но ты же ходячая реклама, зачем тебя прятать?

Улыбка пропала.

– Дальнейшие эксперименты оказались неудачными. Мы свернули программу. 

– И сколько еще таких же, как ты? – спросил Баки, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.

– Я один. Говорю же, мы свернули программу.

– Но почему... так, подожди. Ты что, единственный, на ком сработало? Но как же так?

– Нет, я... я не единственный, – поправил Роджерс. – Но у сыворотки оказались слишком серьезные побочные эффекты. Следующие пятеро добровольцев в той или иной степени пострадали.

– Поверить не могу, всего полдюжины добровольцев, и среди них – сын владельца всей корпорации? Стоп, да еще и ты первый среди них... Тебя долго уговаривали?

Роджерс нахмурился, почувствовав сарказм.

– Я был одним из самых заинтересованных. Почему кто-то должен был рисковать своей жизнью ради того, что нужно мне? 

– Ладно, итак, ты жив, и ты в порядке. Говоришь, что программу вы свернули, но, выходит, кому-то по-прежнему интересно, – задумчиво подытожил Баки. – Так вот почему тебя хотели похитить.

Надо полагать, было что-то еще, что не лежало на поверхности и о чем Роджерс умалчивал. Должна же была быть причина того, что именно на нем чудесная микстура сработала. Он нахмурился, в памяти всплыла статья месячной давности – про трагическую гибель ведущего инженера фармацевтической корпорации ЩИТ, некого доктора Эрскина. Газеты тогда долго обсасывали эту новость.

– Кстати, спасибо за имя – то, которое ты назвал мне на «Звезде». Мы проверили информацию, нашли посредника и... В общем, этот вопрос уже решен.

– Ты насчет старого козла? – насторожился Баки. – И насколько радикально решен вопрос?

– Пуля из глока достаточно радикальна? – негромко спросил Роджерс.

Он снова выглядел серьезным. Ни злорадства, ни радости. Почти сожаление. «Странный парень», – в который раз подумал Баки, медленно расслабляя плечи.

– Вполне. 

Глок – надежная штука. В том, что касалось оружия, на австрийцев всегда можно было положиться.

– Так что насчет работы? – невозмутимо повторил Роджерс.

В голове мелькали обрывки каких-то совсем уж неподходящих мыслей, а туго обтянутые голубой футболкой выпуклые мышцы груди на расстоянии вытянутой руки и открытый взгляд зеленовато-голубых глаз совсем не помогали привести их в порядок. 

– Парень, давай начистоту, – наконец вздохнул Баки, злясь больше на себя, чем на упрямого Роджерса. – Ну чего ты в меня вцепился? Только потому, что я вытащил твою, – он вдруг вспомнил свои ремарки по поводу задницы и быстро исправился, – команду? Или ты, как дамочка в беде, бросаешься на шею первому же спасателю? Сам видел, у меня просто не было выхода. Да в мире полно профессионалов куда покруче меня. 

«И без подмоченной репутации наемника», – захотелось добавить ему.

К сожалению, было похоже на то, что Роджерс слушает его, как иностранец – итальянскую оперу: искренне наслаждаясь пением, но не вслушиваясь в непонятные слова.

– Пирс ездил на «Веном Джи Ти», – сказал он, подтверждая подозрения Баки. – Заказывал костюмы у Лорена. Обедал в «Элевен Мэдисон-парк».

– Что? – не понял Баки. – И к чему ты это?

– Пирс нанял тебя. Значит ты – лучший.

– О да, – хохотнул Баки. – Я лучший. Последнее свое задание я завалил, залил кровью палубу твоего судна, сдал заказчика и чуть не сдох сам. И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя защищал?

– Да.

Роджерс безмятежно смотрел на него своими зеленовато-голубыми глазами.

Баки неверяще покачал головой.

– Слушай, сопляк... – начал было он, но Роджерс неожиданно перебил:

– И завязывай называть меня сопляком, – сказал он, улыбаясь одними глазами. – Ты меня всего на два года старше. И на два сантиметра ниже.

Баки начал было что-то отвечать, но осекся. Ну... по крайней мере это было честно. Сам виноват – засветил лицо и засветился сам. Он оскалился.

– Навел справки? 

– Навел, – уже без улыбки согласился Роджерс. 

– И что будет, если я все-таки откажусь?

– Ничего не будет, – твердо ответил Роджерс. – Ты свободен, и ни я, ни кто-то другой не посмеет задержать тебя. Даю слово.

– Тогда я отказываюсь, – с нажимом сказал Баки.

Он ждал очередной порции аргументов, но Роджерс молчал, нахмурившись и плотно сжав губы – словно решил немедленно доказать, что держит слово.

Так и не дождавшись другой реакции, Баки развернулся и шагнул вперед, на солнце.

– Да, насчет той твоей шутки, – послышалось за спиной.

Почему-то Баки понял сразу.

– А что с ней? – он развернулся обратно. Роджерс стоял, по-мальчишески покачиваясь с носка на пятку и заткнув в карманы большие пальцы.

– Просто хотел сказать... я вроде как не против.

Баки вскинул бровь, скрывая растерянность.

– Серьезно? Идеальный зад в уплату за его спасение?

Оказалось, Роджерса не так уж трудно было смутить. 

– Считаешь, этого мало?

Разглядывая румянец, быстро окрашивающий загорелые щеки, Баки медленно растянул губы в ухмылке. 

– Но вообще-то я спас не только тебя. Дай-ка вспомнить... вас же было шестеро.

Роджерс скупо улыбнулся.

– Эй, не жадничай!

Они стояли, глядя друг на друга: Роджерс в тени, Баки на солнце. Отсюда голубые глаза Роджерса казались почти черными.

– А что там насчет твоей подружки?

– Подружки? 

– Ну рыжая. Как ее? Наташа.

Роджерс покачал головой.

– Мы друзья. Ревнуешь? – Он блеснул глазами.

Баки не счел нужным отвечать. Развернувшись, он быстрым шагом пошел к видневшимся впереди резным металлическим воротам.

– Удачи, сопляк, – бросил он через плечо.

– И тебе, придурок, – после секундной паузы негромко откликнулся Роджерс. – Береги себя.

Баки был уверен, что тот смотрит ему вслед.

Направляясь к дороге, он думал о том, что наверняка еще не раз пожалеет, что отказался от последнего предложения. Может, он дурак и стоило хотя бы разок перепихнуться? Как знать, когда выпадет другой шанс пощупать такой идеальный зад? И не только пощупать... Однако останавливала даже не слабость, из-за которой перед глазами все чаще плыли черные пятна. 

Баки прошел мимо пары такси, стоявших неподалеку от ворот, сопровождаемый разочарованными взглядами водителей. Встал на обочине, внимательно вглядываясь в проезжающие мимо машины, прежде чем наконец махнул рукой. Почти сразу остановился старенький «форд». Сунув голову в окно, Баки быстро оглядел водителя и, удовлетворенный, неловко занял место на заднем сиденье.

– Ла Компинья, – сказал он и добавил первый попавшийся адрес. Водитель кивнул и тронулся с места. Баки обессиленно обмяк на разогретом от солнца сиденье, рассеянно прокручивая в памяти куски разговора с Роджерсом. Разговора, который измотал его не хуже, чем ночная драка на «Звезде».

Когда Баки был еще совсем маленьким, у семейства Барнсов был собственный коттедж на окраине Вудбриджа. В соседнем дворе жил плохо воспитанный, но ужасно дружелюбный и любознательный пес, помесь питбуля и рыжего охотничьего терьера. Хозяин-сосед звал его Панк. Как-то утром, выйдя из дому, чтобы отправиться в школу, Баки заприметил кое-что интересное: Панк приволок в свою конуру, расположенную в углу широкого двора, некрупную лохматую курицу, которую, судя по всему, стащил у кого-то из соседей. Добрых полчаса Баки с упоением наблюдал через дырку в заборе, как запыхавшийся хозяин безуспешно пытается поймать пса и отобрать у него добычу. Хохотал и ругался сосед, обещая «бессовестному разбойнику» найти самую тяжелую палку, перегнувшись через забор, ругалась и грозила кулаком рыжая толстая Салли – хозяйка похищенной птицы, обслюнявленная курица трепыхалась и яростно квохтала, пытаясь клюнуть обидчика в глаз. Но кривоногий Панк, с упоением нарезающий круги по двору в охотничьем азарте, на все угрозы и вопли только вилял хвостом, смотрел на хозяина сияющими от восторга глазами и даже не думал расставаться с драгоценной добычей.

Тогда Баки не досмотрел, чем кончилось дело, – его прогнала в школу выглянувшая во двор мать, но было подозрение, что совсем не случайно Стивен Грант Роджерс вызывал у него стойкую ассоциацию с рыжим кривоногим Панком. А своим подозрениям Баки привык доверять.

Казалось немного странным, что рассыпающий благодарности Роджерс даже не попытался предложить своему «спасителю» никакой материальной награды. С другой стороны, он предложил Баки работу, а это было куда больше, чем деньги. Тем более, то, что именно он предлагал... в положении Баки вариант вообще был идеален. Вишенкой на торте сомнений была зудящая где-то на подкорке раздражающе тупая уверенность в том, что в случае согласия работать на Роджерса ему больше никогда не придется торговаться со своей совестью и искать подвох в очередном задании...

Хороший вариант, слишком хороший. Да, Баки всегда был удачлив, но жизнь словно постоянно проверяла его на прочность, то и дело подкидывая подлянки. Кроме того, Роджерс не стал настаивать. Даже не попытался его уговорить. «Быстро ты отступил», – с неудовольствием подумал Баки.

Впрочем, с учетом их финального разговора, может, оно и к лучшему. Только полный идиот будет трахать свое непосредственное начальство, объект защиты и нанимателя, даже если это и позволит находиться при нем круглые сутки.

– Останови здесь. – Он тронул водителя за плечо, когда до места назначения оставалось пара кварталов. – Я выйду.

Разговоры разговорами, но стоило убедиться, что за ним нет хвоста. Водитель послушно остановил машину в ближайшем переулке и Баки сунул руку в рюкзак за бумажником. Когда он отсчитывал купюры, на глаза попался край незнакомой визитки, небрежно сунутой в боковое отделение. Баки вытащил ее и, уже стоя на тротуаре, внимательно осмотрел.

– Нет, все-таки у парня определенно фиксация на синем цвете, – пробормотал он.

В уголке визитки красовалась маленькая белая звездочка на синем фоне, а по центру просто и лаконично: «Стивен Грант Роджерс». И номер телефона. Баки перевернул визитку. На обратной стороне от руки твердым угловатым почерком было написано: «Позвони мне». И ниже: «Пожалуйста».

– Упрямый ублюдок. – Баки не сдержал невольной улыбки. – Да ты из тех, кому проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет.

Он рассеянно повертел визитку в пальцах, затем сунул в карман и торопливо махнул рукой, останавливая другое такси – новенькую желтую «киа» с округлыми блестящими боками и большой эмблемой на капоте.

На счастье в машине оказался кондиционер. Баки откинулся на спинку сиденья, вытирая вспотевший лоб и тяжело переводя дыхание. Водитель подождал, затем развернулся и посмотрел на него через плечо.

– Вы не назвали адрес, – по-испански сказал он. И повторил на плохом английском: – Куда ехаем?

– Какое сегодня число? – по-испански спросил Баки, бездумно глядя в потолок.

– Число? – с недоумением переспросил водитель. – Двадцать второе. Так куда едем-то?

В Некокли он прибыл двадцатого.

– Больница Бокагранде, – наконец решил Баки. – Только во двор не заезжай, – спохватился он, когда машина тронулась. – Просто сделаем круг.

До ворот оставалось примерно полквартала, когда Баки почти без удивления заметил шагающего по другой стороне улицы Роджерса. Со своей синей сумкой через плечо, без какого-либо сопровождения и охраны. Спустя сутки после освобождения из плена и в центре чужой страны. 

Баки обреченно вздохнул.

– Эй, развернись и притормози рядом вон с тем парнем, – наклонившись к водителю, скомандовал он.

Судя по всему, Роджерсу не совсем отказали мозги: когда за его спиной прошуршали шины, он резко развернулся и замер, напряженно вглядываясь в лобовое стекло. Однако разглядев пассажира, весь просветлел и сдержанно заулыбался.

Баки приоткрыл дверцу и махнул рукой. 

По-прежнему улыбаясь, Роджерс быстро занял соседнее место на заднем сиденье.

– Решил сразу приступить к обязанностям?

Баки мрачно посмотрел на него.

– Ты придурок без чувства самосохранения. Может, ты и в самом деле заслужил в качестве телохранителя такого идиота, как я.

Роджерс посерьезнел, только на дне глаз все еще плясали смешинки.

– Спасибо. Правда. 

– Мы пока еще в самом начале разговора, – отвел глаза Баки. – Куда ехать?

– Ах, да. Я собирался вернуться в порт. «Звезду» отбуксировали туда, сейчас приводят в порядок. 

Баки вспомнил залитую кровью мебель в баре и кают-компании и слегка напрягся. Но Роджерс больше ничего не добавил.

– Давай договоримся сразу. Мы назначим испытательный срок, к примеру, месяц. Не притремся – разбежимся.

Роджерс окончательно убрал улыбку.

– Хорошо.

– И у меня будет много вопросов. Поверь, очень много. К тебе и к твоему начальнику службы безопасности. 

Роджерс знакомо свел светлые брови, но кивнул:

– Понимаю, я согласен.

– И еще кое-что. Дисциплина. Парень, во всем, что касается...

– Стив, – перебил его Роджерс. 

– Что? – Баки сбился и нахмурился. – Мистер Роджерс? – подумав, предложил он.

– Стив.

Пару секунд они мерялись взглядами.

– Так вот, дисциплина. – Баки временно отступил. – Во всем, что касается работы, я потребую беспрекословного и мгновенного подчинения. Говорю лежать – ты лежишь, бежать – ты бежишь. Сразу, без возражений и со всей скоростью.

– А в том, что не касается работы?

– Ты не ответил, – напрягся Баки.

Роджерс поерзал на сиденье.

– С этим возможны проблемы, – наконец признал он. – Видишь, я стараюсь быть честным! – добавил он, заметив выражение на лице Баки.

– Так не пойдет. Тогда лучше даже не начинать.

– Ну нет! – вскинулся Роджерс. – Ты уже дал мне месяц! Просто, понимаешь... бывают разные ситуации.

– Ситуации оцениваю я, – обрезал Баки. – Если ты имеешь в виду своих друзей, ими тоже занимаюсь я. После того, как обеспечу твою безопасность.

Роджерс помолчал, а затем неожиданно положил руку ему на предплечье и несильно сжал пальцы. 

– Я не беспомощен, правда. С нашей стороны глупо будет это игнорировать.

Баки машинально посмотрел на следы заживших ссадин на запястье. Вспомнил вдруг и отсутствие синяков на лице и теле, замеченное им там, на «Звезде», и подумал, что, возможно, догадывается, кто был тот «гринго», который сломал руку жадному Мануэлю. Вот уж в чем Роджерс прав, так это в том, что Баки еще многого не знает. 

– Обсудим, – наконец буркнул он.

Роджерс улыбнулся. 

– Спасибо, – коротко сказал он.

Он разжал пальцы, но руку не убрал. Она сползла на бедро и теперь давила еле заметной приятной тяжестью.

– Интересно, почему у меня ощущение, что я в полушаге от самого глобального геморроя в моей жизни? – пробормотал Баки.

Роджерс покосился на него, нетерпеливо шевельнулся, затем все-таки наклонился и доверительно шепнул:

– Ужасно хочется пошутить на этот счет. Я держусь, но хочу, чтобы ты знал – я делаю это с большим трудом.

Баки повернул голову, но Роджерс ответил совершенно невинным взглядом. Даже, кажется, попытался похлопать ресницами. Мысленно пожелав себе терпения, Баки уставился вперед, машинально отслеживая маршрут, по которому следовала машина – большая часть улиц была ему знакома. Выглядевший очень довольным Роджерс с любопытством разглядывал мелькающие в окне красочно оформленные фасады домов, прижимался твердым и горячим – даже через ткань брюк – бедром, и совершенно непристойно пах уже привычной смесью прохладно-терпкого одеколона, смолы, моря, прокаленного солнцем дерева и разгоряченного мужского тела. Убедившись, что машина едет в верном направлении, Баки позволил себе устало прикрыть глаза.

«Никакой физической активности минимум неделю? – мелькнуло в голове. – Окей, док. Неделю я потерплю».


End file.
